


Теплота

by kurollisk



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Detectives, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Romance, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurollisk/pseuds/kurollisk
Summary: Тогда Рид обзавёлся парочкой новых шрамов, а тяжёлый пиджак всё чаще стал находить своё место на его плечах.______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Лёше (https://vk.com/mjarmerchant_home) и Саше (https://vk.com/japyjazz)спасибо вам большое за то, что вы сделали для фандома своими замечательными мыслями и работами.





	Теплота

**Author's Note:**

> вот эта прекрасная вещь (https://vk.com/japyjazz?w=wall-165776894_674) послужила основным толчком продолжить мою писанину

Ночь плавно опускалась на город, пытаясь заставить вечно бьющееся неоновое сердце замедлиться хоть на пару часов. Людей на улицах было всё также много, как и за пять часов до того, как он поднялся на крышу, придерживая больной бок. Кажется, сейчас их стало только больше.  
  
\- и охота вам работать целый день, чтобы потом лишать себя сна…  
  
Рид проговорил это в грязную темноту надвигающейся тучи и нащупал жестяную банку пива рядом с собой. Он поступал немногим лучше: дело никак не сдвигалось с мёртвой точки, над ним висело несколько выговоров за очередную грубость по отношению к девушке, которая совсем недавно подставлялась под пули загнанного в угол торговца красным льдом, а теперь не хотела признавать, что поступила совершенно неразумно. Был бы на её месте парень, он бы назвал его теми же самыми словами, у глупости нет чёртового пола.   
  
Пиво было откровенно дрянным. Но тратить деньги на хорошее пойло не позволяла гордость – не ради таких трат он просиживает часы за тоннами документов, упорно подавляя в себе желание поддаться всеобщей апатии и просто дождаться хоть каких-то событий. Но, кажется, этот участок может расшевелить только нахождение самых крупных объёмов льда. А вот с этим уже посложнее - вспышки преступлений происходят как раз в тех районах, где массово увольняли людей и заменяли их андроидами. Разбитый человек, подогреваемый ненавистью к более совершенной конструкции и жалостью к самому себе, легко может подсесть на очередную синтетическую дрянь, которую ему заботливо предложит собутыльник в баре за пару долларов.   
  
Гэвин нахмурился и сделал пару глотков, сипло выдыхая от неприятного жжения в груди. Не хотелось думать о том, что когда-то могут заменить и его. По факту – не могут. Он продуктивно работает, умеет мыслить так, как мыслят загнанные в угол люди, его физическая подготовка позволяет ему браться за некоторые задания в одиночку, не боясь неравенства сил. На деле – вполне. Андроид более выносливый, он изначально может работать в команде, легко подстраиваясь под компаньона, он сильнее и уж точно быстрее соображает. Рид понимает, что появление РК800 в участке – начало конца. И кофе, услужливо протянутый ему пластиковой куклой, вызывает лишь отвращение.   
  
«Коннор». О нём все говорят. Каждый день он наблюдает за тем, как андроид беседует с Хэнком, выпрямляя свою спину так, что начинает казаться, будто ему вставили несгибаемый штырь. «Коннор». Ещё немного, и это глупое имя начнёт вызывать у него острое желание хорошенько врезать тому, кто вообще придумал дать его андроиду. Коннор, серьёзно? Гэвин смотрит на дуэт Хэнка и робота и думает, что именного этого старик заслужил на старости лет.   
Рид закрывает глаза, вслушиваясь в грохот над головой. Звучит намного приятнее музыки, целыми днями играющей из раскрытых окон закусочной возле его дома. Жмурится до россыпи цепких песчинок и глушит остатки мыслей в пиве.   
  
Его жизнь – алгоритм, не терпящий перемен, да и не нуждающийся в них. Утром чашка самого крепкого кофе, чтобы окончательно проснуться от ужасной горечи во рту, затем работа с перерывами на видеоигры, вечером перекус в забегаловке и, если повезёт, приятный вечер в компании самого себя на крыше дома, где пару этажами ниже, он пытается уснуть. Одиночество плотно закрепилось у него в голове, въелось во всё, до чего только смогло дотянуться.   
  
После первой ночи с Трейси он понимает, что все его чувства были не от большой любви, а от огромного одиночества, которое он никак не мог перекрыть. Пара прядей волос, выпадающих из причёски девушки, перекрывает диод. На пару мгновений она кажется ему живой.   
  
Он не был ярым противником андроидов, стремительно смещающих людей с их должностей. Рид помнил, как его мать уволили. Он тогда ещё учился в колледже, готовился к сдаче последних экзаменов, как понял, что сейчас обрывок их семьи будет держаться именно на нём. Отец бросил его мать, когда узнал, что та беременна. Гэвин уже перестал его ненавидеть, просто принимая тот факт, что эта дрянь ходит по городу и чувствует себя отлично, пока его бывшая жена работает, чтобы подарить их сыну достойное будущее. Поэтому Рид переехал из общежития обратно домой, чтобы полностью осознавать, как сильно сейчас всё завязано на нём. Чтобы, приходя с занятий в маленькую квартирку, собирать силы в кучу и идти работать. Чтобы ночью забирать у спящей матери чашку кофе, от которого слишком сильно несло виски. Чтобы падать в кровать и засыпать. Чтобы на следующее утро пускать цикл заново. Это было сложно, безумно сложно. Но вместо ненависти к андроидам он ощущал ненависть по отношению к людям вокруг. Наверное, именно тогда он стал тем, кем является сейчас.  
  
Дождь зашуршал в его волосах, напоминая о позднем времени и пустой жестяной банке в руке. Улицы наполнялись раскрывающимися зонтами, люди торопились поскорее вернуться в тёплый дом, спотыкаясь и путаясь в толпе таких же, как они. Рид накинул капюшон, в последний раз окидывая город уставшим, чуть мутным взглядом, и бросил банку в контейнер для отходов.   
  
Где-то наверху сверкает молния.


End file.
